


Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie

by notallballs (notallbees)



Series: do a gender-kickflip! [2]
Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Awkward Boners, Day At The Beach, F/M, Female Kyan Reki, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Gender or Sex Swap, Getting Together, Horny Teenagers, Kissing, Making Out, No Spoilers, Nosebleed, Rule 63, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 11:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallballs
Summary: "Nice swimsuit by the way.""Oh. Thanks." Langa ran his eyes over her. Reki had taken off her shorts, but still wore the same baggy t-shirt. Untucked from her shorts, it came down to just above mid-thigh. He could see slightly more of her legs than usual, but otherwise she looked much the same as she always did. "Where's yours?"Reki laughed. "I'm wearing it! Although, full disclosure, it's a bit tight, so Mom insisted I wear something over the top."Langa starts to realise that his feelings for Reki aren't entirely platonic after he sees her in a very tiny bikini.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Series: do a gender-kickflip! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213907
Comments: 31
Kudos: 181





	Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie

**Author's Note:**

> cannot believe i went with that title
> 
>   
> inspired by some incredible art by beanjournal which you can see [here](https://twitter.com/beanjournal/status/1371951923687874562) and [here](https://twitter.com/beanjournal/status/1371953512280592386) (both a little NSFW!) - and thank you again to janespendlove for another brilliant idea that I took and ran with.

Langa and Miya were the only ones who weren't already wearing their swimsuits under their normal clothes, and by the time they returned from changing in one of the beach huts, Cherry had already set up a beach umbrella and was reclining beneath it while Reki crouched nearby, rummaging in her backpack.

"Hey," Langa said, dropping to a crouch at her side. He bumped Reki's shoulder with his own. "Whatcha looking for?"

"Ah—this!" Reki said, brandishing a bottle of suncream. She pushed it into his hands. "You need to cover up, you'll get burned to a crisp."

Langa wrinkled his nose. "I am covered up," he said, glancing down at his chest. "See?"

"So do your arms and face," she said, grinning. "Nice swimsuit by the way."

"Oh. Thanks." Langa ran his eyes over her. Reki had taken off her shorts, but still wore the same baggy t-shirt. Untucked from her shorts, it came down to just above mid-thigh. He could see slightly more of her legs than usual, but otherwise she looked much the same as she always did. "Where's yours?"

Reki laughed. "I'm wearing it! Although, full disclosure, it's a bit tight, so Mom insisted I wear something over the top."

"Oh," Langa said. He looked down at the bottle of suncream. "Do you need some of this?"

Reki nodded. "You go first, I'm gonna go grab Miya and make sure he puts some on too."

Huffing, Langa obediently applied suncream to his exposed areas, handing the bottle over when Miya dropped down in the sand beside him. Reki joined them a moment later, stretching out her bare legs and wriggling her toes in the sand. 

"Is it really your first time at the beach?" she asked, turning to look at Langa. 

He shook his head. "I went when I was a kid, but we haven't gone for years."

"You still are a kid," Cherry observed from behind them.

Langa frowned, but didn't argue. Even if he wanted to, Reki suddenly jumped up then, and he had a brief flash of her upper thigh and the curve of her backside before her t-shirt fell to cover her again. Anything he might have said fell out of his head immediately and irrevocably. 

"Don't you want this?" Miya asked, waving the bottle of suncream at Reki. 

"I'll do it after I've been in the water!" she yelled as she began to walk away down the beach. "Come on, you guys!"

Scrambling to their feet, Miya and Langa raced down to the water, closely followed by Joe and Shadow. The five of them amused themselves by swimming around and playing in the water for a while. Langa and Reki each took turns picking up Miya and throwing him in the water, then Joe scooped up Reki and tossed her into the waves too. 

Reki was laughing and spluttering as she surfaced, pushing her wet hair out of her eyes. Langa started to swim closer to her to check that she was alright, but she was already splashing over to Joe to dump a handful of seaweed down his shorts. The yelp that Joe gave echoed over the water, and he turned and hoisted Reki up in his arms again with a growl.

"Joe!" Reki shrieked, laughing as she struggled in his arms. "Stop—! Joe!" 

As Langa watched, Joe threw Reki into the water again, before being dragged down himself by Miya and Shadow. Scowling at them all, Langa waded over to Reki and reached out for her arms as she surfaced once more.

"Langa!" she cried, grinning at him.

"You okay?" he asked, looking her over. His eyes stopped when they reached her chest. The thin t-shirt that she wore was glued to her body, highlighting the prominent swell of her breasts and the deep valley between them. He could even see the outline of her bellybutton, and the shirt clung to her waist, emphasising her curvy figure. 

Reki laughed. "Langa?"

Langa snapped his gaze up to her face. His tongue felt like a lump of toffee. "Ngh—"

The smile slipped off Reki's face. "Langa! You're bleeding!" 

Numbly, Langa raised a hand to his face. His nose felt hot and stuffy, and when he pulled his hand away again, it was red with blood. Langa's stomach turned, and he felt the word tilt sideways around him, like he'd just been knocked over by a powerful wave. 

—

When Langa opened his eyes, he was disoriented at first to find himself lying on his back, looking up at the colourful canvas of Cherry's beach umbrella. He was aware that something had woken him, and realised what it was a moment later when a trickle of lukewarm water splashed against his chest and neck.

"What…" he mumbled, turning his head a little.

"Langa!" Reki leaned over him suddenly, her face taut with concern. "Are you okay? Langa!"

He winced. "I'm fine. Stop yelling."

Reki sagged. "Oh, good." She lowered her hands, which held a wet, twisted up piece of fabric. Reki noticed him looking and laughed. "We figured you must have overheated. I was trying to cool you down."

Langa watched as she shook out the piece of fabric, and realised it was the t-shirt she'd been wearing. She tossed it to one side, and suddenly all Langa could see was an awful lot of soft, freckled skin. 

"You thirsty?" Reki asked. She twisted away to grab something, while Langa pushed himself up on his elbows with a groan. When Reki turned back, clutching something in her hand, the two of them almost collided, Reki's breasts squishing up against his arm for a moment. "Oh!" she said, and laughed. "Here."

Langa didn't resist as she pushed a chilled can of soda into his hand. Her bikini was red, and just as she'd suggested, rather tight. Langa licked his lips unconsciously, dragging his gaze up her chest to her throat. She had an awful lot of freckles. 

"Langa?"

Leaning closer, Reki brushed Langa's fringe up and pressed the back of her hand against his forehead. "Huh. You don't feel too hot." She grinned at him and nodded at the drink in his hand. "You should drink that. You probably need some fluids."

"Yeah," Langa murmured, his eyes falling unconsciously to her chest again. He'd never connected, somehow, why she was so pleasantly soft to hug, with what lay hidden beneath all her baggy t-shirts and hoodies. He hadn't realised that when she said her swimsuit was 'a bit tight', what she meant was actually 'it's barely big enough to hold my boobs'. Indeed, as she twisted around to grab another can of soda for herself from the cooler, Langa noticed that her left nipple was close to spilling out of her bikini cup; he could see a narrow glimpse of the dark areola, and had the sudden urge to know what her skin tasted like.

"Langa! Feeling better?" 

Langa tore his gaze away from Reki's chest as Joe appeared at his side, slapping a hand on his shoulder. Joe dropped his damp towel in Langa's lap as he squatted in the sand beside him, and Langa was about to complain when he realised that he had a very, very obvious erection, or at least obvious enough for Joe to have noticed and come to his rescue. Heat rushed to his face, and he quickly snapped open the can of soda and gulped it down. 

Reki rested her chin in her hand, elbow balanced on her knee. "Are you sure you're okay?" she asked, pouting at him. "You still seem kinda out of it."

"He's fine! Aren't you, Langa?" Joe asked, giving him another slap on the shoulder, so that he choked on his drink and his nose filled with bubbles. 

"Joe!" Reki yelled, swiping at him across Langa.

"Come on, shrimp," Joe said, getting to his feet and reaching for one of Reki's hands. "Give the lad some air. I think Miya was looking for someone to play frisbee with him."

Reki huffed. "But—"

Joe pulled her to her feet before she could protest any further, and Langa watched them go for a moment before flopping back onto the towel with a sigh. He wanted Reki to come back and sit by him again. He wanted her to put her hand on his forehead, and ask him if he was okay.

"Don't worry," Cherry said behind him. 

Langa sat up again, turning to face him. "About what?"

"Joe," Cherry said, nodding in the direction of the others. Joe, Shadow, Reki and Miya were tossing a frisbee around, and Langa's eyes widened at the sight of Reki's breasts bouncing around as she jumped and dove to catch the frisbee. "He won't try anything," Cherry continued. "Reki's attractive, but she's too young for him."

Langa swallowed thickly. "Oh," he said, finally recognising the strange, dark tangle that had been sitting at the base of his throat all afternoon as jealousy. 

"Oh dear," Cherry said with a sigh.

Following his gaze, Langa noticed that Reki was holding Miya in a headlock, his face crammed against her chest. As they watched, Miya squirmed his way loose, then turned and marched up the beach toward them, his face scarlet. 

"Not enjoying frisbee?" Cherry asked in an arch tone as Miya flung himself down on a nearby towel.

Miya huffed. Cherry laughed at him softly. 

"Well, I'm going back to sleep," Cherry murmured, lying back on his recliner again. "Keep that gorilla away from me, won't you?"

Langa glanced at Miya, who scowled at him. "What?" Langa asked.

"Why don't _you_ go and play frisbee?" Miya grumbled.

Langa blinked at him. "Should I?"

"La—nga!!" Reki called, waving to him.

Miya gave him a smug look.

"Okay then," Langa said, getting to his feet.

—

Their game of frisbee lasted for twenty minutes or so, at which point both Joe and Shadow spotted 'fresh meat', as Joe unfortunately phrased it, and the two went off separately to hunt their prey. Langa and Reki idled in the water for a little while, sculling about and occasionally moving close enough to touch before laughing and swimming away from one another again. 

There was a kind of magnetism between them that hadn't been there before. Or, perhaps it had, but it had never felt this strong before. Langa wanted to put his arms around Reki and bury his face in her warm, wet skin, but he didn't know if it would be welcome. 

They wandered back up the beach eventually, to find that Joe and Miya had gone on a run to buy a round of drinks, while Cherry was still fast asleep. 

"Langa!" Reki called out. "Help me put this on?"

Looking up, Langa saw that she was holding up the bottle of suncream. His heart began to pound. "Okay," he said, reaching out to take it from her. 

Grinning, Reki shuffled around on her butt so that her back was to him, and drummed her feet on the wet sand while Langa poured out suncream into his hand. Reki flinched slightly when he pressed his hand against her back, but then she gave a little giggle and relaxed.

"Cold," she murmured. 

Langa swallowed. "Sorry." He smoothed his hands slowly over her back, spreading the suncream around with his fingers. Her skin was soft and warm, and he moved his hands more slowly than he needed to, wanting to make it last. There were freckles on her shoulders and the back of her neck. When he'd coated her upper back, Langa slid his hands lower, cupping them against her sides. 

For a moment, he could have sworn Reki shivered. She turned her head a fraction and murmured, "You'll need to do under my bikini straps too."

Langa licked his dry mouth. "Okay." He finished coating her lower back, letting his fingertips stray below the edge of her bikini bottoms, just to make sure that there wouldn't be any gaps. Her skin was soft, and he couldn't help noticing the downy hairs on the small of her back, disappearing beneath the fabric of her bikini. Heat warmed his face as he moved his hands higher again. He poured out a little more suncream, then slid his thumbs under the band of her bikini. 

Reki shivered again as Langa's hands cupped her ribs, his fingertips inching around to brush against the side of her breast. He withdrew his hands quickly, and gently slid the shoulder straps of her bikini down one at a time, smothering suncream over her shoulder, the soft bulge beneath her armpit. When he'd finished one side, he slid his hand across her back to the other. 

"Is that okay?" he asked softly, as he carefully pulled the second strap back up, settling it in place while being careful not to let it snap.

Reki nodded. Her head was bowed, and the back of her neck was red. 

Langa brushed the pad of his thumb along her hairline. "Did you get burned—?" he started to ask, but Reki jolted away from him, turning a wide-eyed gaze on him.

"No!" she said quickly. She laughed. "No, I'm fine. Thanks for that." Reki grinned at him and reached up to ruffle his damp hair. "Want me to do you?"

Langa's mouth went dry. He nodded slowly. 

"Turn around," Reki said, the dimple pulling in her cheek. 

Obediently, Langa shuffled around on the towel so that his back was turned to her. When she placed her hands against his bare skin, he drew in a sharp, startled breath. Reki had touched him a hundred times before, but it had never felt like this, not even the first time, when she'd offered him a hand to help him up in the alleyway behind the skate shop. Reki had always just been _Reki_ , the person who taught him to skate and gave him plasters for his cuts and scrapes, and shared energy drinks in between teaching him to nail tricks on the board she'd made just for him. 

Langa's heart was pounding as Reki's hands slid down his back, her thumbs pressing gently on either side of his spine. Her fingertips were callused from toiling in the workshop, her hands rough and strong where they pressed into him. She was close enough that he could feel her hot breath on his shoulder as she worked. 

"Who's next?" Cherry asked from nearby. 

Both Langa and Reki whipped around to face him.

"Cherry!" Reki yelped. "You were awake?"

Cherry flashed her an unreadable smile. "You two aren't exactly quiet."

Reki huffed. "Sorry for waking you."

Cherry shrugged. "Perhaps you two would like to find somewhere more private to...talk."

Suddenly, getting Reki on her own sounded like the best idea that Langa had heard all week. He glanced at Reki, who turned to him at just the same moment. Understanding flashed between them, and Langa smiled in response to Reki's sudden, wolfish grin. The two of them scrambled to their feet, Langa ducking to pick up his discarded shirt to protect him against the sun. 

They started to walk slowly down the beach together. It was getting late in the afternoon, but not quite late enough yet for the sun to start sinking. At first, they walked in silence, and for the first time since he'd started spending time with Reki, Langa felt like the silence was awkward, pressing down on him. Reki struck up a conversation eventually about Shadow's tiny speedos, and Langa laughed along, but then he glanced over at Reki and was paralysed again by the sight of her own tiny swimsuit, and the conversation fell apart once more.

"You know," Reki said, after they'd walked for another minute or two in silence. "My mom was kinda worried about me coming on this trip."

"Oh," Langa said. He licked his bottom lip nervously, remembering his own mother's reservations when he'd told her about the trip. "Because it's with three guys?"

Reki nodded. "Mmm. It's not like it's a problem though," she said, laughing. "I mean, Miya's just a kid, and me and Shadow are just buddies. He's all into that manager of his anyway."

"Yeah," Langa agreed.

Another awkward silence fell between them. Langa unconsciously stepped closer to her to avoid someone's sandcastle, and their fingers brushed together. After a few moments, it happened again, and this time Langa felt the tips of Reki's fingers brush against the side of his hand. 

Langa's heart was in his throat. He could feel it pounding. "What about me?" he asked quietly. 

Reki breathed out sharply. But, for once, she seemed to have nothing to say, and when he glanced over at her, she had turned her face away to look out at the ocean. 

Langa wilted, a sinking feeling rolling down his chest, but then Reki seized hold of his hand, linking their fingers together. 

"I thought that was obvious," Reki muttered, still not looking at him.

"No," Langa said, squeezing her fingers tightly, his heart racing. "Not to me. Sorry."

Reki snorted, but didn't say anything. She just kept on holding his hand as they walked, the faint breeze occasionally lifting her fringe out of her eyes. After a minute or two, he noticed that she was shivering, and he stopped so that he could shrug off his shirt.

"Here," he said, holding it out to her.

Reki blinked at him, then she smiled and took it, putting it around her shoulders and slipping her arms through. "Thanks," she said, reaching for his hand again.

Langa nodded, and they started to walk again. They'd gone pretty far from the others by now, but Langa didn't want to turn around yet. 

"You really like my tits, huh?" Reki asked at length.

Langa made a shocked, wordless sound, instinctively trying to pull his hand away from hers. "W-what? I—I'm sorry!"

Reki barked with laughter and clung onto his hand. "No no! Don't be shy about it!" She grabbed for his other flailing hand and used her grip on both of his hands to pull him close, tilting her face up so that they were almost nose to nose. "I like yours too," she whispered.

Heat rushed to Langa's face, and he unconsciously let his eyes fall to her mouth, before darting back up to her warm, crinkled eyes. 

"Come on," she said, releasing his other hand so that they could walk side by side again. 

Langa stumbled after her as she pulled him along, head spinning. He wanted to kiss her. The instinct was sudden and overwhelming, moving up and through him like a wave. As they rounded a rocky outcropping, Langa tugged her sideways, pulling her into the lee of the rock.

"Langa!" Reki gasped, slipping in the wet sand. 

He caught her around her waist, both of them freezing as she fell into his arms, her cheek smushed against his chest. After a moment, he shifted his weight and helped her to stand up straight, but Reki didn't pull away from him, instead grabbing hold of his arms more tightly. 

"Langa," Reki whispered, tilting her face up to his again.

With a groan, Langa closed the distance between them. As their lips crashed together, Reki put her arms around his neck, pressing herself closer to him. He put his arms around her, holding her against him as he kissed her deeper, pressing his tongue into her mouth. Heat crashed over him again, like the wave of lightheadedness that had knocked him over earlier, except this time he had Reki to cling to, with the taste of her on his lips and the warm give of her body beneath his fingertips.

As they kissed hungrily, Reki's fingers slid into his hair, and she made a helpless eager noise against his mouth. Langa eased off for a moment, kissing her mouth softly. 

"Sorry," he whispered. "I just—I wanted to—"

"Langa," Reki moaned, leaning in to kiss him again. 

Langa leaned back against the rock and let Reki melt into him, sliding his hands up under the shirt she'd borrowed and closing them around her hips. Her breasts squished up against his chest as they kissed, soft and tempting. She felt so nice against him, and he realised with a vague sense of urgency that he was getting hard again, and hoped she wouldn't notice. But Reki only pressed against him more insistently, sliding her knee between his legs so that she could roll her hips into him. 

"Nn, Reki," Langa gasped, breaking the kiss and panting against her lips. "We should—go back?"

Reki groaned, dropping her head and pressing her face into his neck. "Don't wanna."

Langa hummed. "Me neither."

"Maybe we could just—"

"Oi! There you are!"

They both stiffened and jerked away from each other. Joe stood a few feet away, shading his eyes with his hands and wearing a deeply smug smile. 

"What do you look so happy about?" Reki snapped, the back of her neck scarlet once more.

Joe beamed. "I'm gonna collect on a bet with Shadow later." He gestured for them to follow. "Come on, we're heading back to the inn."

Langa grimaced. He tried to think cooling thoughts, but then Reki reached for his hand again, and fumbled under her shirt to adjust her bikini top with the other. "Reki," Langa said, his mouth feeling as though it was full of cotton wool.

"Mm?" She looked up at him, smiling again.

"Are we—uh, are you my—" 

Reki laughed. "I'd better be." She glanced around to check that the coast was clear, then tilted her face up to kiss him again quickly. "Wanna find somewhere to sneak off to tonight?"

Langa's eyes widened. He nodded eagerly. 

"Come on," she said, giving his hand a tug as she moved away in the direction Joe had one. "I'm starving."

"Me too," Langa said, eyes dropping down to look at her butt. "Starving."

**Author's Note:**

> [share the fic on twitter](https://twitter.com/notallbees/status/1371952883122442240) | [read my sk8 fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/works?fandom_id=52382346)
> 
> Pour one out for Cherry, the long-suffering gay man in a sea of disaster bisexuals and horny teens.
> 
> Again, please check out the fabulous art by beanjournal [here](https://twitter.com/beanjournal/status/1371951923687874562) and [here](https://twitter.com/beanjournal/status/1371953512280592386) (both NSFW!)


End file.
